Shadow Leaf Ninja
by ranma-saotome-cursed-fighter
Summary: AU. Ranma x Naruto. Naruto's life growing up was bad though he is not alone as makes friends with another local troublemaker named Ranma, who shares a similar fate. Watch as these two ninja walk path of a ninja and turn the ninja world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own or will ever own either series Ranma ½ or Naruto. I only do these fics for fun. Hope you like and as always keeping mind these fics are subject to updated seeing usually all fics chapters posted are rough drafts so if they seem rough there most likely be edited version reposted. Feedback is always appreciated. Sit back and hope you enjoy.

Shadow leaf Ninja

Chapter one

The erased village

The night would not be forgotten for say as it went down, but more or less knowledge of the event was suppose to removed from all records as agree upon by all the kages due to it was one of greatest disaster they ever recorded. It was said on that day a great power dragon went on rampage through a large ninja village that was on good terms with all the other ninja villages. No one ever did figure out why it was so enraged, but most were to horrified by the dragons might as it incinerated, crush, soundly killed all but two ninja and one infant child. The kage and the jonin fought the dragon and were badly being thrashed as it demolished some of their best jutsus with a great blast of flame. It wasted no time following as it fatally wounded the jounin with on of its spikes. The kage had run out of options one way or another they were most likely was going to die. With heavy sigh the kage attack the dragon with a jutsu that he knew would claim his life in the end. When all said and done the kage couldn't destroy the dragon he only sealed the dragon within the infant that rested near by with a forbidden sealing jutsu. The kage collapse having using every little bit energy had said only one thing to jounin before he passed on "… take the child … to the village hidden in the leafs."

With silent nod he had done as he request and took the sleeping infant to the "village hidden in the leafs." He arrived at the village only to witness even more disaster. There were flames everywhere as he watched the legendary nine tailed fox was fallen by the hokage in a similar manor as he seen previous. Though the jounin never did see what happen after as he went to the nearest resident. He knock on the door as loud as he could. His vision started to blur as wounds were close to finally doing him in he saw a women came to door.

"… Please…take care of him…" The jonin collapse after handing the infant to the women and then finally died in small pool of his own blood. The women decided then and there that she would raise the child as her own. The only thing she found with the crying infant was on the blanket his name sewn in "Ranma Nanashi." As time passed the village recovered and the previous hokage was replace after his death. It was then that it was agree upon after finishing investigation of "Ranma's" village would be erased from all knowledge except the jonin and hokage himself because it was bad enough that had there own problems with their own disaster. Thus the village life returned to normal and time pass as the two special youths began their ninja training at the ninja academy.

Thirteen years past…

All was quiet in the village. Well actually not as two youths were seen being chase by a couple of chunin ninja, who were right on their tail. The two individuals in question was a spiky haired blonde with orange and blue jumpsuit, his name was Naruto Uzumaki one of villages biggest troublemakers. Further ahead was his number one accomplice in crime a black haired youth by the name of Ranma, who wore his black hair in pigtail, he wore teal silk shirt with a symbol of fire and under was the kanji for truth, and black pants.

"Hey Ranma that was so much fun seeing their faces as those stinks bombs went off. Lets ditch these guys and go get some ramen. Split up you goes that way I'll go this way it be easier to lose them." Naruto took eastward and used simple camouflage technique to blend in with the wall it would have work perfectly, but he didn't count on Irueka their teacher to come as well busting and hauling him back to class tied up. Ranma himself fared differently as he tried to escape westward part of the town. All the time he could only chuckled, as he knew only Naruto could think of Ramen a majority of time. Ranma was making good distance from his pursuer and with a little luck he could ditch him yet. Ranma used his chakra to cleverly cast an illusion jutsu to make them think he was not there even when they had passed by him too busy to look for him doing such.

He started to relax when he thought he was in the clear someone tapped him on the shoulder. Ranma fell back on his but letting go of the illusion. "What the heck you trying to scare me half to death. Who the heck are you?" There standing before him was what he could tell as an elite ninja by his green vest that held could hold scrolls ones only issued to a jonin. The guy had spiky silver like hair and all he could see of his face was one eye and the rest of his face was cover by both a masks and his leaf ninja headband. "I hope you had fun with ditching class, but it ends now because I don't have time to fool around and had the others been looking well enough they have noticed your amusing illusion."

Ranma no sooner had found himself bound and sitting next to Naruto as the teacher was about to resume the lesson as normal routine would have it both of them did this quite a lot just to get attention as thing would have it Naruto was look down because of the nine tail fox inside him and Ranma he just didn't have many friends because he wanted to befriend Naruto they assume he must be just as bad seeing no one knew a thing about him, but some jonin or the hokage. Right now everyone were laughing at them as the teacher spoke up.

"As I was saying now that these two decided to finally grace us with their presence we going to do a review the transformation jutsu today I want you all to transform into me and as reminder the final exam will be this Friday." Iruka informed the students. For the most part the class all performed it satisfactory well till Ranma and Naruto got up. "Alright you two why don't you both show us the basic transformation jutsu." Iruka drawled and waited for them. "Transform." Out of cloud of smoke was drop- dead gorgeous blonde haired female Naruto and red head female Ranma being rather indecent as iruka passed out with a nice nosebleed. After class let out both Ranma and Naruto decided to go get some ramen at the usual shop, where the usual eating contest at who could eat faster followed. It was no surprise really what happened Ranma finished first and then stole Naruto's ramen thus starting a hilarious chase around the village.

"Hey get back here with my ramen Ranma that's mine give it here. You always do this to me can't you just let me have a normal meal." Naruto continue bound of the rooftops after Ranma. "Yeah right and lose my major source of entertainment as if you're about the only person I like to hangout with because you are not like everyone else in the village. Tell you what if you catch me you can have your ramen back if I have not eaten it yet. Heck I might even make you something to eat if it comes down to it." Ranma easily retorted, as he was getting further away by the second from Naruto. Ranma grinned descending to the street with devious scheme to lose Naruto. He quickly channeled his chakra and performed a simple transformation jutsu taken on the appearance of one Sakura Haruno, a cute pink hair female student that he knew Naruto had a crush on for quite some time. Ranma sat on a bench eating Naruto ramen as he approached him.

"Hey Sakura did you see Ranma go by here just recently he stole my lunch and I have been trying to catch him for the awhile now. At this rate he is probably eating it by now." Naruto exclaimed as he tried not to stutter and embarrass himself as he might around Sakura. " Naruto what the heck are you doing ruining my lunch. He went that way now get lost." Ranma yelled at Naruto only barely holding in the laughter as Naruto fell for his excellent performance and ran off. Ranma finished of the spoils of ramen. Ranma walk off still holding Sakura's form just incase Naruto doubled back and he was so cocky that he didn't notice whom he bump into as he turn the corner. He got up and took a proper look at who he bumped into and he went as pale as sheet. It was Sakura in the flesh.

" hehe… it's not what it looks like Sakura… please let me explain… you see this was…" Ranma dropped his transformation jutsu and waved his hands in warding motions as he tried to put distance between them all while Sakura eyebrow was twitching and vein bulging to show she didn't appreciate Ranma impersonating her in such a way. She cracked her knuckles as she cornered Ranma. " I don't know why you impersonating…. this is something I would expect from Naruto… but you Ranma your just bad as Naruto." Sakura yelled hammered Ranma with nasty right hook and then she started dragging him back to the front of her mothers shop. Ranma landed face first on the floor of the shop.

"Hey mom I found you the extra help you needed for the shop today like you asked me to find. I know you wanted a girl well I'm giving you the next best thing Ranma Nanashi. All he has do is holding the transformation jutsu and the rest is no problem." Sakura stated giving Ranma a look that insured pain beyond doubt if he didn't do this. Sakura's mother, another pink haired ninja that ran a local café just looked and decided it was better than nothing. "Alright you heard her transform and put this on your going to be my waitress for tonight." Ranma used the transformation jutsu to turn into the beautiful red that he had transformed into to make his teacher get a massive nosebleed. He put the red body hugging dress and started waiting on customers no sooner had he started in walk Naruto walks in going right up to Ranma.

"Ah I see the rumors were true there is a new girl working have I seen you before… I guess not. Oh well I guess I will just take the picture like Sakura ask me to so I don't get beat up." Naruto took a picture of Ranma and then took off leaving him to fume. The time passed by with little else happening besides Ranma having to hit some perverts. He was finally was able to leave after the shop closed and resume his normal form as well attire. Ranma went straight home not bothering to yell out that he was home because it didn't make a difference anyways no one was home or would be as he been living alone since his foster mother died on a mission when he was five. He fell to sleep right away too tired from working.

The rest of the week was just a blur to Ranma seeing all it was some of same old boring lectures and small pranks one of which he convince Naruto to go into the girls bathing area through a clever deception of switching the signs on the door to guys and switching it back after that. Suffice to say Naruto came out all black and blue, but for the most part he got off easier than Ranma. As luck with have it Sakura was bathing at the time and let Ranma have in more ways than one. First she beat the crap out of him and secondly she forced him to work at her mother's shop from then on during his free time when he was not training/practicing, school, and anything else important. When he refused she threaten to expose the photos of him working there to everyone.

The day of the graduation exam came everyone was excited about it except Naruto, who had already failed before because he had failed to create any doppelgangers at all his worse jutsu. So he waited in his seat among the other students nervously as he waited for his turn and wouldn't you know it there it was the same dreaded jutsu. As more and more students passed it finally came to Ranma to show what he could do unlike Naruto he was completely calm about it. He know this was easily in the bag the only reason he didn't pass the previous exams was that he either intentionally failed to hangout with Naruto more and the last case being he had bad case of insomnia.

"Ranma Nanashi, your up and begin." Said the Mizuki the silver haired instructor who wore the same ninja uniform with scroll pouch vest sitting next to Irueka sensei. Ranma summon up a small amount of chakra and perform the jutsu making four illusionary duplicates of him. So it was no question that he passed his exam and got his ninja headband that signified he had reach the rank of genin a.k.a rookie ninja. Next up for the exam was Naruto himself. He walked up as nervous as can be to front and mentally preparing himself to attempt the jutsu. "You may begin when ever you are ready." Irueka said. Naruto concentrated his chakra to make a doppelgangers and came up with one messed up joke doppelganger. Thus Naruto knew what was coming next.

"You failed." Iruka replied and threw Naruto out where he was sitting watching all the kids with their parents celebrating passing their test. Naruto was heading back home when the silver haired instructor named Mizuki approached him for some reason. "I see you failed again Naruto I know how you feeling right now, but hear me out I know how you can get Iruka to change his mind. You see there this scroll that holds some of advance jutsu that Hokage has stored if you can get that and show some of jutsu on that scroll to Iruka he will pass you. The best time to borrow it is tonight. Good luck." Mizuki stated and left, but unnoticed to them Ranma happen to be listening near by found the scroll to good to pass up learning high level jutsu was always a plus even if he had to look out to make sure Naruto didn't get in trouble.

Later that night Naruto was raiding the Hokage stash for the scroll he was told about. He ran into the Hokage, whom he was prepared for as he performed his infamous sexy jutsu and transformed stunning blonde haired beauty. The hokage passed out with a nosebleed long enough for him to take the scroll and leave out through the window where he landed right in front of Ranma, who had been waiting. Naruto was kind of surprised that Ranma had been waiting there of all times or places. "Well its about time I was about to think that old man had given trouble, but you can't have thought of leaving me out of your plan especially seeing as I was listening in on your conversation you had earlier. Now lets get going before your caught and all this would be nothing because I want more than anything want to see you graduate. Plus it wouldn't hurt to learn a few killer jutsu." Ranma replied while jumping from tree limb to limb. "I still don't understand why you helping." Naruto scratched his head. "That's a dumb question we are friends and don't forget it knuckle head." Ranma and Naruto landed in clearing.

After landing in a clearing in the forest Naruto unrolled the scroll that he had on his back so they could get a good look at it. Ranma was quickly memorizing the scroll and started practicing the simplest jutsu on the scroll with Naruto. Neither got very far in mastering the jutsus before Iruka caught up with them in the clearing. They had just finished learning the first of jutsu. Both of them look a little beat up. Iruka walked up to them.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two here, but no time for small talk we got to get that scroll back to the Hokage immediately... get down both of you."

No sooner had Iruka said that a giant flying ninja star embedded itself in tree trunk behind them. A blur of figure stopping on a tree limb above gave away the culprit, who ambushed them. The figure was none other then the chunin instructor Mitzuki. Ranma scowled at him as the picture became perfectly clear he used Naruto to get the scroll. He never did trust him further than he could throw him and this just confirmed that he could not be trusted. "Think your so clever tricking Naruto into your dirty work. Naruto whatever you don't let him get that scroll." Ranma stood in front of Naruto.

"That is correct and it work perfectly now hand it here I'm the only one you can trust. Everyone here hates you with exception of Ranma. You two are both fear, you Naruto are the same nine tailed fox that slaughter member of this village and you Ranma are no better being the same dragon that destroy the village hidden behind the vale, in human forms." Both of them were shocked because they didn't have a clue about any of the information he just said and he took advantage of that trying to take them out with shuriken. It would have worked if Iruka didn't push them out of the way taking the hit for them. "Mitzuki has it all wrong I don't think of you two as monster you're my students now get out here you can't let him have that scroll." They took off after he said that only to get so far before he caught up to them. Not a big surprise since he was a chunin and an instructor.

"Come on hand over that scroll I'm the only one that you can trust not someone that probably hates you really deep down because those beast in you two. Now if you be so kind and hand it over so we can be done with this little game." Mitzuki right on their tails replied as he threw some more kunai trying to slow them down. Iruka arrived in time to watch both of the youths in question stop and turn on their pursuer with an eerie calm before he caught up to their spot. They nodded to each other before speaking.

"You got a lot of nerve to say that about Iruka sensei that's for sure. As far as we are concerned you are no teacher of ours. You lost that right a long time ago. A teacher is someone to be looked up to and be respected. Iruka is someone I respect since as far back as I remember he was one of the few that saw me or accepted for who I am as well Naruto. We are going to show you that picked the wrong people to cross. Lets do it Naruto. 'Shadow clone jutsu.' " Many flesh and blood clones of Ranma were scattered around clearing all ready in loose stance.

"Oh yeah I'm ready Ranma lets teach him a lesson on where to keep his loyalties. I repeat no one talks garbage about Iruka like that he is a lot more than just a teacher. You just watch sensei. 'Shadow clone jutsu.' " Like Ranma before Naruto created as many shadow clones. What followed was a total onslaught as Mitzuki try his best to fend off both of them only to find he was in way over his head. The end result was he was lying bloody, beaten with his face completely disfigured from swelling and was unconscious.

"Well done both of you I'm impressed. Naruto come over here and close your eyes I got a surprise for." Iruka motion for Naruto to come over to him and he closed them like he was asked to. He felt Iruka tying something to his head and open eyes blinking a couple times. There on his forehead was the leaf headband protector that those got a graduation.

"Congratulation you are now a full fledge ninja. You two get home now. Tomorrow all graduates with meet at the assembly hall and to be assigned to squads to further your training in your careers as ninjas. I will take care of him and explain this as well as put the scroll back." Iruka said. After some hugging from Naruto both boys went home and slept the night away having both worn from training. They both were excited never the less this was the beginning of their many adventures.

An: well that is it for the first chapter. I plan to write as I can though keep in mind it will be awhile as I'm my only editor unlike others that have pre-readers/editors. About the only thing stopping from continuing is I'm trying to decide whether to put him on as fourth squad member on team seven or possibly have him as an on and of team member of several groups. I think I'm going towards an exceptional fourth member of team seven as special request of the 3rd Hokage. I also want to point out that I started this cross over well before a similar one that I read which the name escapes me now. I'm trying to be a slightly different then some of Ranma crossover, but I will see how it goes. Also I will update other stories some day soon.


	2. Beginings and trials

Disclaimer: I don't own either series and I'm just writing this for fun. As state in the first chapter this is just a rough draft I will be reposting revision later on so keep that in mind as you read this fic same goes for any other stories I may post. Also if you have request on any story just pm and I will see what I can do.

Beginnings and Trials

Ranma slept in his bed that night dreaming of a bizarre dream he had been having for weeks now it was so strange as though he was living through this pig-tailed youth eyes. He looked pretty similar to if not identical to him. The youth usually wore a red Chinese top and black pants though. To say the least trouble followed him everywhere he went. The last time he had this dream the youth named Ranma Saotome, was fighting one his rivals, who wore a yellow shirt and green pants that had yellow here and there on it. He never caught his name during the fight that was one sided. It ended with the pig-tailed youth hitting his rival into a water fountain and out popped a little black piglet. Ranma had went to kick said piglet only to hammered into the ground by a large mallet wielded by a black haired girl, who scolded him for picking on her 'p-chan' and then Ranma black out and the dream ended of Saotome boy. Ranma shivered remembering that dream reminded him of was some of the times Sakura got extremely angry with him let him have it was so eerily similar.

This time he found himself watching a red head girl with pigtail that looked like the Saotome youth had he been born a girl. The girl in question looked actually like the girl he transformed into to make Iruka's nose to bleed except for the pigtail. He watch as the lithe red head was trading blows with a large black and white panda in the back yard of somebody's house. How could a panda know hand-to-hand combat or be that good. The girl managed to find a hole in the panda's defense and end the fight with series of blows that knock the thing out. The girl poured some hot water from teak kettle onto the panda, which reverted back into a rugged, spectacled old man that wore a dirty training outfit and bandana to cover up his lack of hair. He assumed that the man was his father though how he turned into panda was just too weird. The red headed girl went and poured the rest of hot water over her head and reverted back into youth named Ranma Saotome. Ranma Nanashi woke right then and there as that was too much for him to handle.

"Man this is nuts what the kind of dreams are these anyways they are way to vivid and why the heck… oh crap I'm going to be late if don't hurry I might just miss Iruka sensei calling out the names. Come on where is it…. ah there it is my headband right where I thought it would be and away I go. Darn crappy alarm clock didn't wake me up in time as usual I'm going to be late I just know it." Ranma ran out of the house and down the street. He jumped a few venders' carts so the few people that would get in his way wouldn't slow him down. He slid into the academy halls and down into the assembly hall where all the other graduates of his class were sitting wait for Iruka to show up with the placement scroll to which jonin's squad they would be placed in. Ranma sighed with relief, as he was not late as he thought he might be. He took a seat next to Naruto, who seemed slightly annoyed at the fact that Sakura was swooning over Sasuke. He himself didn't see what girls saw in him.

"Hey Naruto. I wonder what is keeping Iruka so long I'm dying to know what team I get put in it would be so sweet if we put on the same team, but I doubt that would happen with my luck they probably pair you up with someone else. I just hope its not with Sakura she more likely to bludgeon you to a bloody pulp and me I could only be so lucky that she stop there. Man that girl is real scary you know… huh what is a matter Naruto? Why are giving me that look for? Don't tell me Sakura has actually taken the time to notice me. She is standing right behind me isn't she? Is that why you giving me that look like a dead man walking Naruto…."

Naruto was rapidly shaking his head as to say yes to everything he said and more. Ranma could only sweat drop as he put off an aura of dread as he slowly cranked his head back in anticipation to the blow he just knew he had coming to him. He gulped as he faced Sakura, who radiated enough of anger aura to make even some lesser genin tremble and hope for it to be over quick. Sakura let him have it with a right hook that knocked him off his seat and onto the floor. Ranma lie there and watch her go back to obsessing over Sasuke like nothing happened. He just shook his head as to mentally berate himself for sticking his foot his mouth. He wondered why he had this problem of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time like this around most girls he knew except most girls didn't floor him like that. Naruto just chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

"You know if I didn't know any better I think Sakura finds you more annoying than me. You seem to get beat up by her enough half the time just for putting your foot in your mouth so expertly. I wish Iruka sensei would get here already and not keep us in suspense about what teams we will be put on is driving my nuts. I wonder what could be keeping him its not like him to keep this many student waiting this long." Naruto chuckled at Ranma who was just getting up as if nothing happened at. No sooner had he stop talking Iruka walked in dripping wet as if he took a swim in a lake with all his cloths still on. Naruto instantly suspected his friend had a thing to with his current state as he was the only one not laughing, but whistling innocently as if he had no part in it at all.

"Sorry I kept you all waiting this long I would have been here sooner, but the Hokage had to make some last minute changes of team placement so I apologize. As I announce your team your team you will meet with your instructors as assigned for further instructions. Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team eight Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ranma Nanashi." Iruka continued on with his naming though neither the squads named paid no attention to him. Sakura was rejoicing that she got Sasuke on her team even though she had to have Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto was still fuming over his luck having been put on the same team as Sasuke. Ranma himself was looking at his team curious if anything. Hinata was mystery to him never talked to her much, but he already knew she was the shy type really only lacking confidence and she was kind of cute too. It didn't hurt that she didn't treat him like most had and even on few occasions had gotten help to take him to infirmary for over doing it with his practice not that he ever knew being unconscious the whole time. Ranma held the record for students in his year for his visits to the infirmary. Kiba was all right in his book he hung out some with him and his dog Akamaru. Together those two were quite a pair and tended sniffing out some of his pranks to make them backfire on him. Ranma and his team left with the Jonin, Kurenai, a genjutsu specialist, whom Ranma remembered her putting him in a illusion of having most of the girls in his class clobbering him with blunt weapons for something he didn't do all because he fell asleep during one of her lectures.

Back in the classroom team seven patiently waited for their Jonin to arrive and like they would soon find out he was well known for being late. Kakashi , the infamous copycat ninja. He was known for his wild silver grey hair that stood straight up, he had his leaf headband one angle to cover one of his eyes, and finally a mask that covers most his lower face. Other than that Kakashi wore the usual green vest that most high-level ninja wore that had the pouches for scrolls and normal cloths that didn't restrict his movement. They were starting to get annoyed and boredom plus Naruto was not always the best combination with the current people thrown into the mix. Naruto placed a chalkboard eraser set to fall on the unlucky individual that opening the sliding door wide would get a head full of chalk dust. Naruto jump back down to wait to see his prank in action.

" This going to be so sweet this will teach him to make us wait so long when all the others left ages ago, so it only fair if he gets a whole head full of chalk. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets a whole face full of the stuff and I hope he doesn't give us a lame excuse of saying he over slept. So what do you think our instructor will like Sakura?" Naruto all the while chuckled thinking how funny the prank would go. He continued to watch the sliding door in anticipation to when their tardy sensei would finally make an untimely appearance.

"Come on Naruto can't you grow up for once in your life. It wouldn't kill you to have a little more patience even if our team leader's tardiness is a little excessive, but come on Naruto we are talking about a Jonin here. He probably wouldn't fall for such an obvious prank. I can't believe I'm stuck with you. I think I would have been better off with Ranma than you at least he makes up for all his pranks by doing well in class." Sakura coolly put Naruto down by comparing him with Ranma. Though that was opposite of what her thoughts on the matter at hand she thought that it was cool. Sasuke's thought on the matter was that no one would be caught by such a stupid prank and remained silent. Finally after all the waiting the sliding door slide open and down went the chalkboard eraser onto Kakashi head getting him covered in dust.

" My first impression I have to say I hate you… well now that is out the way why don't we get started by introducing one another and talk about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals or aspiration. I will start my name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm the type of person that really doesn't like talking about my likes or dislikes, dreams none of your business though I do having many hobbies. Ok it is your turns starting from the left. " Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like instant cup Ramen and especially when Iruka sensei treats me to it at Ichiraku, dislikes the time you have to wait for noodles to cook in the instant Ramen. My goal is to become the stronger than the previous Hokages so everyone will have to respect and acknowledge my existence. My hobbies are playing practical jokes and pranks with Ranma." Naruto exclaimed excited.

"My Uchiha Sasuke, there is plenty of things I dislike and there is not many things I don't dislike. I'm determined to restore my clan and I have sworn to kill a certain someone." Sasuke quipped out coldly as he didn't like talking about himself because that all tended to lead back to his past that torments even to this day. Living alone after having your whole clan being killed by the person you looked up to and idolized could definitely explain why someone would distance himself or herself from everyone. Next up was Sakura who obsessed over Sasuke was all she wanted to talk about and for her dislike she exclaimed, "I hate Naruto." That's all Kakashi needed to know and handed them papers of their of their first assignment.

"There is your first assignment follow that and don't be late because it will be crucial to your future as a ninja. If I were you I wouldn't eat anything before coming because you be having survival exercises against me if you fail you will go back to the academy for more training. Of the students that graduated only the most qualified will continue on. So with that said I will leave you to prepare yourself for tomorrow ordeal if you want succeed then bring your ninja gear and expect to be test unlike anything you have before." Kakashi said in calm voice and with that said left with poof of smoke left behind. They all departed a little shook up, but they knew what they had to do to prepare for tomorrow.

At the top of building not far off from where group seven was Ranma and crew were currently going through their own meeting of the minds to learn about one another whether they wanted to or not. By learning more about genin before her would help in assessing them and what she could work with providing they past her test. Thoughts aside she decided to start the meeting as most jonin instructor do by starting with her introduction.

" Alright lets start this meeting by getting to each other a little better than you may not have now previously. It may be crucial factor in how well you will function as a team. So we all take turns introducing each other and talk about stuff like our likes, dislikes, dreams& goals for the future that sort of thing. I will start us then one off; I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, a genjutsu specialist. My likes are teaching gifted and non-gifted students alike and that is all that is needed to know about that. I dislike students that don't pay attention in my class and not a fan of spicy foods. My goals are to improve myself so I can continue to teach my students to excel and become excellent ninjas. Now its your turns." Kurenai cheerfully finished introducing herself and waited to hear what they had to say.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this my dog Akamaru. I specialize in tracking. My likes are pretty much any food especially spicy and I also enjoy playing with my dog when we are training or exploring. My dislikes are not being able to get a good nights rest and obnoxious people that are just all talk that can't back up their claims. My goal is to become the strongest member of my clan with help of Akamaru." Kiba stated as everyone's attention transfixed onto the shy Hinata since it was her turn to speak about herself.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata… I train in my family style of the gentle fist. I like ran…and nar.. I also enjoy a nice herbal tea. I don't really have any dislikes. As for my goals… I want to become truly strong to show…everyone." Hinata stammered nervously as everyone listen to her. Then all eyes turned to Ranma who seem to be to listening though staring out into space oblivious to the fact that it was his turn to speak. Not that he was shy or anything he just had a lot on his mind. In particular he was more interested in the vivid dreams he was having then speaking. Kiba having enough of waiting smacked Ranma to floor to bring him out of his thoughts. Ranma rubbed his head.

"Ouch. You didn't have hit me so hard I get it is my turn to speak sorry. I just had a lot on my mind. The name is Nanashi Ranma. I like pretty much any food as long its prepared right and not disaster in the making. My favorite food is Ramen. I enjoy training myself to become stronger, so much so I hold the record for most visits to hospital. I dislike short-tempered girls and most people staring at me strangely. My hobbies besides training include playing pranks with Naruto, staring up at the stars at night, and lounging around reading random stuff. My goal is to become the strongest ninja in this village and I'm not talking Hokage. I mean that's too much hassle with all the paper work I would be bored out my mind. I want people to respect and look at me in admiration than in loathing regard." Ranma sitting back casual his seat while everyone was surprised because he rarely talked about himself even when someone asked him to. It was not a surprised when he talked about his goals seeing he was decent student and even the part about Hokage made Kiba snicker because it was well known that Ranma always complain about homework being so dull even if he did it. Kurenai at this point handed them paper about their trial tomorrow.

" I will meet you there and you better be ready because I'm not going to go easy on you in this test that is all you need to know and if you are truly ready you will figure out purpose of this test." Kurenai disappear in puff of smoke and they all went their separate ways. Ranma stopped off to pack his stuff for tomorrow at his apartment, a two-room apartment with fridge, shower, bed, closet, and bookshelf for scrolls or books. After finishing preparation at his bland apartment he decided on to go check on Naruto at his apartment. He didn't need to go far because he lived a few minutes away from his place. Too bad everything was not going to go as he planned to because no sooner had he turn the corner he saw a cloud of dust coming his way.

"Out of the way. Out of the way. Calm down Sakura it was all just a big joke believe me." Naruto continued to try to calm Sakura who was right on his heels running after him ready to pound his face into the ground for some stunt Naruto pulled. To bad for Ranma Sakura wouldn't hear any of it and continued to try bashing Naruto's block off only to miss at the last second as Naruto jumped over Ranma. To say Ranma was completely confused as to what the heck was going was understatement of the year as he had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. Sakura's fist connected with Ranma's chin with nasty uppercut and sending him flying skyward towards even more misfortune.

"Naruto you baka…. Huh was that Ranma that was just sent… Opps my bad Naruto just look what you made me do. Get back here your not going to get away." Sakura did feel sorry though only briefly because she was so angry with Naruto she had little else on her mind till she accomplish what she said she was going to do.

Ranma cursed his bad luck as he saw the words 'hot springs' and by his estimated he was going to be landed in the girls side of the bath. He was not disappointed as he touched down as predicted right into the girl's side. Ranma got thrashed by angry women thinking he was pervert and was sent flying and landed on top of his favorite spot that he frequented to watch the stars. He was not alone though two people were already sitting on the bench that he usually laid back on to star gaze. First of two boys about his age was one Shikamaru Nara, average height, black hair tied back in a bunch, medium build and wearing a casual fishnet shirt and pants. The second was chouji, a tubby youth with orange-red hair that was parted by his head strapped ninja headband. He wore a normal white shirt and tan baggy pants. They both turned their heads towards Ranma who was still twitch upon landing.

"Look who the cat dragged in so to speak. What happen to you this time Ranma? You're a mess. I bet Sakura did this." Shikamaru quipped as he surveyed the beaten Ranma. He started laughing in good humor as helped pick Ranma up from the heap he was laying in and sat him down next to Chouji. Ranma started coming back to his senses and layback on the bench looking up at the stars.

"Why does all this crap happen to me? This was all Naruto fault. He just had to tick off Sakura and get me stuck in the crossfire. Normally it wouldn't be so bad Shikamaru, but Sakura sent me flying into the girl's side of bath. What did I ever do deserve all of this? Oh well. You two mind if just hang out here for a bit. I usually come up here to relax and gaze up at the stars." Ranma spoke calmly as he winced every once in awhile with pain.

"You know I have to say you got the worse luck when it comes to talking to women. So what is that sixth time she beaten you to a pulp this month. I think you have ticked every girl at the academy at least once with exception of Hinata and Ino. Oh well might as well hang out with us till you bounce back like you always do." Chouji said going almost quiet unless you didn't count the chips he was snacking on at the time.

" I guess it could be worse. I will never understand women. You guys are pretty good company to hang around and I wouldn't mind hanging out more sometime when we are not busy with squad work. Well I think I will be fine enough in little bit. You guy don't change one bit you hear me because I like you guys the way you are…" Ranma went quiet as he relaxed leaving Chouji and Shikamaru to chuckle at Ranma's carefree attitude. Twenty minutes later they all part for the night to get a nice long rest. Ranma could only chuckle about how things ended before sleep finally claimed him once again.

Ranma yawned early the next morning, as he got ready for the day doing his early morning exercises to unwind. Ranma ate, showered, and dressed in his usual teal blue shirt and black pants. He placed on his kunai holster and leaf headband. He then left to meet up with the others for their test. He looked around the training field till he spotted Hinata and Kiba lying against the wooden training post. Ranma hopped up top of one of the post and sat looking down on his teammates. They didn't have to wait long as squad leader Kurenai walked up to them in her usual attire and stood with clock in her hands. She placed it down on a stump after setting it up leaving it there as reminder of how long they had to finish the task that she laid out for them to see if they were ready to move on with squad work.

" I have set this clock here to go off at lunch time and that is all the time you have to get these bells from me as this will prove to me you are all ready to continue with the next step of ninja journey. You can use any tricks, weapons necessary to get one of these two bells. The person that doesn't get one of these bells will have to go without lunch while others are going to be eating in front of them while they can't do nothing but watch. If you want come at me like you mean it if you don't you don't stand a chance at getting it. If you do so horribly I may just send you back to the academy to learn all over again. Now start before you waste your time just standing there." Kurenai stated as she performed a few hand sign and disappeared from normal sight. They all scattered and plan their attacks.

" Akamaru what is that boy… you can't pinpoint her as well. She purposely spread a scent over the area so much so I can't either. I guess its what we can expect from a jonin level ninja. Hmm there she is lets do it Akamaru 'beast form mimicry.' Now that we are set you go after the bells while I attack her head on alright boy." Kiba told Akamaru the plan completely unaware he was subtly being fool as she had him in the genjutsu from the start. It was not Kurenai that he was seeing but Hinata he was seeing and was planning to attack. She too was being played, so subtly that she had not even expected anything and had not activated her bloodline trait to see through or just dispel the illusion.

"Ranma… where is Kiba we need stick together if we going even have a chance… Ranma what are you doing I … Ranma stick to the test." Hinata went completely beat red in the face as she was seeing illusion of Ranma going in close to give her a kiss. Her mind became so clouded that she really didn't see Kiba or Akamaru coming from both head on and from the side attack because of the genjutsu. It would have gone smooth as Kurenai planned though Ranma seem to have avoided her genjutsu and decided to fowl her plan up. He hit Akamaru off course from Hinata and placed himself in the path Kiba's attack. Kiba plowed into Ranma causing him to not only end his attack, but for Ranma to go up in a puff of smoke. It turned out to be clone of Ranma meaning all this time even from the start Ranma had a clone in his place to not only fool his friends, but Kurenai as well into believing it was him there all along when he himself was hiding. It worked as Ranma channel a little chakra into his friends breaking the genjutsu on them.

"Ok enough fooling around guys. We are in her court now if we don't work together none of us are going get one of those bells. We are a team we will get those bells as team or we won't get them as team that's all that matters in this test. Kiba all you got to do is channel more chakra into your sense of smell and the area where the scent is weaker than anywhere else should be where she is. Hinata you need to use your blood line ability and give us cover fire I don't want her to expect anything is up till it is too late." They nodded and followed his lead Hinata eyes bulged with the veins on side showing of her face having activated her blood line trait and she started throwing some cover fire projectiles at Kurenai. Kiba attacked with Akamaru doing his signature attack 'fang over fang' as both them attack towards her general vicinity. All they appeared as were a pair of spinning blur of claws. Ranma transformed himself into a large ninja star and had a clone throw him at her. All the while his clone did a little genjutsu of its own to make it look like she had not lost the bells. Kurenai dodge Kiba and Akamaru attacks and deflected Hinata's attacks. She threw a kunai at the stationary Ranma only to have it poof into smoke. Ranma dropped the transformation and was holding the said bell or what he thought were. Little did he know she still had the bells and Ranma was holding soap on a rope?

" We got your bells like you said… what the soap on a rope. How I thought we had you for sure this time." Ranma was stunned.

"I admit you took me by surprise with your ingenuity Ranma I saw through your illusion and timed a switch of the bells as you took them and cast my own to make you believe you actually got them. Though enough about how I manage to stay a step ahead of you. You may have started out off balanced and not completely working together from the start, but you prove to me that you took this lesson to heart. You came together as team win or lose. That why from this day for you're a team and your journey as a ninja really starts today." Kurenai stated and dismissed them. Ranma dashed away and took off towards one of the other training grounds looking for Naruto and his squad hoping to find out how he did. It was just not his luck as Naruto team had finished their test and then again he was lucky they had left Naruto to get loose from training post that he was tied too. Ranma sliced through the ropes and landed in front of Naruto.

"What the? Ranma please tell me you have not been watching as Kakashi sensei made a fool of us during the whole test. How was your test with Kurenai go? I bet she let you have it? I remember that one time during class she gave lecture you were falling asleep and she let you have it with genjutsu. It was hilarious since you jump up screaming something about Sakura and falling out of your chair making everyone laugh their heads off in class. I would love to know what she made you see." Naruto chuckled as Ranma scratch his head and practically denied that ever happening with his silence.

" Well… it was interesting to say the least. She didn't waste time giving herself an advantage since she had already had genjutsu going from the start of our meeting. I was not really affected by it much since I sent in a shadow clone from the start myself and it was easy to throw off the illusion. She really knew what she was doing too since she fouled up Kiba sense smell by some how masking her scent in the area. Then since Hinata was already under the genjutsu she kept her off guard so she wouldn't use her bloodline ability to find her. To say the least she was ahead of us through out the whole thing would be putting it mild. It makes me wonder if she was going easy. Hey Naruto now that our tests are done why don't we go play a prank on old man hokage." Ranma chuckled to which Naruto only nodded. Their plans were immediately foiled as a certain copycat ninja put his hands on their shoulders.

"Ah. Naruto and Ranma just the two rookie ninja I was looking for. The hokage sent me to make sure you didn't forget that you both are on clean up duty today on cleaning of all the classrooms at the academy and without the use shadow clones. So don't bother trying to cut corners because I will be watching you." Kakashi said not bothering to tell them the Hokage was assigning them the task so they would be too tired to get into any trouble. All in all since the academy was so large both of them were wiped out and sound asleep at the own apartments by the end of the day.

AN: That's it for chapter 2 sorry about the wait. I have been on hiatus with my writing. Sorry I was kind of stuck with idea I was planning on for chapter three. Next time: After many low level rank missions Ranma blows up demanding a higher mission. Much to their surprise the hokage gives them a c ranked mission to guard a cargo wagon. Ah! It is a talking mummy. What the mysterious old lady waving that wooden staff is the client. Things heated up. Next chapter: Mysterious client: Kurenai's team under siege.

One last note I'm not including the Zubuza arc in the next chapter though it will happen at the same time and probably be briefly mentioned by Naruto after team seven returns. Also it might be awhile till the next chapter.


	3. Mysterious Client

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Ranma ½ and just purely for entertainment

Mysterious client: kurenai's team under siege

It was a lazy morning at the village hidden in the leaves. The normal populaces were just going about their daily routine of managing their businesses. It was really quiet and nothing happening if one were to look at the bustling village they could see a few ninja going from rooftop to rooftop like nothing as they went about the tasks assigned to them. There was discord that usually happened every now an then, but less was because one of the villages two trouble making youths had already departed on a mission with teammates leaving the other half of the duo stuck doing demeaning missions that the third had assigned his squad. Ranma was getting bored of it rather quickly he had lost track of the times team kurenai was assign to baby sit or find some lost animal which kept running away from its owner. He was envious of his friend Naruto getting to go on a c rank mission and the only thing positive out of that was Sakura, the sometime violent kunochi was not around to let him have it since she was still mad at the prank he had done to her. He had not forgotten that she literally pile drived him into the dirt because she found out that she had been trick into believe that Sasuke Uchiha wanted to go on a date with her. Instead she ended up with Naruto disguised as Sasuke using a transformation jutsu. It would have all gone well had she not caught sight of the real one during the "date". Naruto had managed to slip off during said incident and left Ranma who had set up the deception to face angry Sakura.

Ranma slowly made his way to the Hokage tower moody that it was time that team Kurenai was called to receive their next mission, so he was not very enthusiastic about being called he rather do some more solo training than take another boring mission even if it gave him some more spending money for later. The others had already arrived at the tower and were in audience with the third. They waited patiently for him not that it was something abnormal as of late. Kurenai could only sigh as squad captain knew this was a sign that Ranma was going to put up a fuss again about the missions again as he only minor complained in the past so many missions that they had taken. The team watched as Ranma calmly entered the office nonchalantly like he was on time. He waved rudely to everyone to announce that he had had arrived at the office.

"Sorry if I kept you all waiting you wouldn't believe the lines at the shop I had to practically had crawl my way here. What are you all waiting for?" Ranma chuckled as he scratched the back of his head in good humor. This only caused Kurenai and the rest to swettdrop in response. Kurenai pondered if Ranma had been hanging out with team seven squad leader as Ranma's mannerisms and telling lousy excuses were about identical in style it. She braced herself for the obvious complaints that were to follow.

"Now that we have everyone together we get along with the assigning of the mission that your squad will carry out…." The hokage tried to get the briefing started and assign the mission to the team was cut off by Ranma before could even get anywhere with the debriefing.

"Come on old man can't you give us a challenging or at least interesting mission. All we have done is boring stuff like baby sitting or repetitive chores nothing that is going to be much helpful in the long run. Give us a harder mission that will actually test our skills. I'm sure everyone else has gotten more interesting missions than us. How do you expect us to learn anything else just by doing these type of missions." Ranma complained like both the hokage and Kurenai had expected, as they knew Ranma's personality all to well. It only served to make the Hokage chuckle as he pulled back his hat. Kurenai was about to intrude herself and apologize for his behavior, but the Hokage beat her to the punch. Kiba had hit Ranma over the head with his knuckles as to say knock it off.

" As I was saying before you interrupted I was about to assign your mission. I suppose with the amount of experience that your team has done I will be assigning your team a low ranking c ranked escorting mission. Your mission is to guard a cargo caravan carrying valuable good from here to village near the land of rock. The client will be with us shortly and expect you all greet her with respect since she a respected regular client of ours. Clients appearance aside this is a important mission and should be treated as such." The Hokage smile knowingly about the client in discussion would more interesting than what appearances might otherwise tell.

It was about twenty minutes later of waiting for the client in which the team had waited in the hokage tower when finally an anbu black ops appear with message and disappeared as stealthy as had entered having delivered the message. No sooner a strong push from long gnarled wooden cane announces the clients arrival loud enough that it shook all occupants from their stupor. In strolled a women aged stature and height no more or less than five feet tall. The gray hair client cackled at the reaction of everyone in the room. She came to stop at the hokage's desk eyeing everyone in the room; She shook her head like she was disappointed at what she was seeing.

"You known this is not what I expect from you when you said you take my request seriously. I have not known you long enough to think that you bring young wet behind the ear genin to take this mission. You must be growing senile with old age I be more likely end up paying to watch them make fools of themselves." She cackled as she was waiting to see if they would rise to the bait to prove her statements to be true to an extent. Kiba and Ranma took the bait hook, line and sinker.

"What does an old bat like you know about anything anyhow? You're the only one that is going senile around her and this is missions just a waste of time…." Kiba started to patronize her as he laughed it up. He should have been paying more attention to Akamaru had he notice him start to shake he might have seen the gnarled staff bopped him on his head and send him on his butt. He didn't have a chance to even get up as the pointed tip of the staff mere inches from his nose. His startled reaction caused her to cackle as she proved her point.

"I could show you a lot things pup and you just proved my point that your still got much to learn before you let appearances deceive you so easy. Too brash and hot headed. Had I been serious you probably in the hospital if I was lenient enough that is. So you better brush up on your basics some more if you ever want to even considered at decent shinobi. Looks like you're not the only one that needs to learn this. Well at least you got spirit." She taunted only to find Ranma was following up with his own attack though with only the intention of changing the women's mind. He got in close for some basic taijutsu not that it was much better than Kiba. She had parried his attack easily and dished out a feint swipes with the staff. She nodded as he attempted to adapt, but futilely she poked him sending him into the office wall damaging it slightly.

"Darn it that smarts you old ghoul. Don't take me lightly because I'm going to be one of the strongest ninja in this village and you can count on taking back your words soon enough." Ranma proclaim getting a light bop on the head for the old ghoul comment right after brushing off. She merely cackled. Though it was safe to assume that she might have taken a mild interest in the youths as she decided to put an end to any further skirmishes.

" I look forward to it though the only one that stayed level headed was the hyuuga female though for other reasons. I will let them have this mission even if it is just to amuse me. You owe me a discount if I'm not pleased with the outcome of mission later. We leave as soon as the caravans have been finished loading at the gate." She disappeared from the room as though the shadows consumed her. Kuernai sighed, as she knew this was going to be a long mission. She wondered why she had to have two slightly loose canons on the team unlike Shino, the black haired genin that was originally assigned to the squad. It was strange that his clan would oversee his training and get assigned to different squad. What must the Hokage been thinking is beyond her. She carted her charges to the gate where their employer was waiting for them at the gate.

"Now that you are all here we might as well introduce ourselves as we are traveling. I'm Cologne, a retired shinobi who has ties with your current Hokage though that is between us alone. Now I just run this caravan transporting good to places that are in need of it. The place we are going to actually village on the outskirts of poor port that has been suffering due to big shipping tycoons like Gato. On top of that if he was not enough the transport of goods into and out has been decreasing as well do to bandits hijacking caravans so it wouldn't hurt to take extra precautions." Cologne sat guiding the horses for the two large caravans and using a clone of herself for the other.

"I'm Ranma Nanashi, and like I said before I'm going to become the strongest ninja in the village and I'm not talking Hokage. Its not that I wouldn't want the title per say more that I think my friend Naruto would be better suited for that title. I was not born in the village though was brought up as part of the village even though I don't have any parents. So don't write me off before you even know me because I have had plenty of people that have done the same." Ranma exclaimed before going silent having said what he wanted to say. Cologne's eyes gleamed as though she had found something of that interesting in his introduction, but remained quiet never less.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and heiress of the main branch of the clan. Though I'm nothing special and there are probably people better suited for the title. There is not much worth mentioning since your already familiar with my family style gentle fist, which soul purpose is to attack the chakra network. There is not much else worth mentioning." Hinata stated lacking the confidence that her teammates had in spades. She had adverted her eyes something Ranma didn't miss though remained quiet for the moment.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and my partner here is Akamaru, my family raises ninja dogs. My clan specializes in tracking abilities, as you would expect as well as our beast form mimicry that allows us to augment our overall abilities. This missions is going to breeze so don't judge me from my earlier mishap got it." Kiba stated with a little arrogance as it was clear that his pride was still sore from under estimating the client. Akamaru just barked agreeing with his master as he continued to perch himself on Kiba's head like usual.

"I'm kurenai Yuuhi, leader of squad eight. I specialize in genjutsu and that's all that really worth mentioning at this time. I apologize for my squad members' rudeness earlier. I think that will do for introductions for the time being and focus on making some progress before we have to camp for the night. The more ground we cover the less likely hood that we will run into any trouble." She stated calm and collect to Cologne as they continued to make good time.

They continued to travel along the route they had planned out, which was a common dirt rode that was created from the wear and tear of caravans, wagons, and other merchant like transport over the years. Sure there were some unskilled bandits, but that was joke since their leader Kurenai just used some basic genjutsu to make them run in fear for their own well being. It continued like that well into midday without little word from anyone other then some minor comments between one another. Ranma walked along side the caravan on the right minding his own business while he surveyed the area. He blinked as the notice a something slightly off that seem to stand out and flashed Kiba a look to check if he could to see if there was something off with his sense of smell that was so keen.

Kurenai kept on walking though even so subtle did a chakra release to dispel the genjutsu that they had walked into and went though her own counter measure by casting her own and continued walking as though nothing had happened at all. She played it cool purposely making it look like she had let her guard down so as to lure out the pursuers that were laying in wait with this trap. They had decided the moment that she took out a map to check for direction to attack as group of four ninja with the ninja head bands from the stone seem melt out of area large patches of mud that looked like the rain wash away some grass. The ninja split up into two groups the first went after kurenai to seemingly impale the jonin who turned to look surprise as the ninja finished earth style seals causing spires of stone spikes had done their job.

The other two ninja went to attack the caravans with kunai attached with explosive tags to cut off and scare the horse progress to a stand still. They rushed in with katana drawn to take the life of Cologne and her clone in tow. The women never moved as she knew she could take them if need be though it was not going to be needed as they were not going to make it to near her. Ranma appeared in front of the lead caravan clashing his kunai with casual speed to deflect the following slashes as he manage to slip through his guard and disarming him of the sword by breaking his grip on it. It didn't end there as the following kick sent him backward till his feet stop his movement as they dug into the ground. He was going go do a second attack a second later only to find that Ranma had thought ahead and launched kunai armed with explosive notes to where he would stop to explode before even had chance. The explosion was strong enough to send the ninja into a tree knocking him out cold.

The other ninja fairs somewhat better as Hinata was counter knocking his weapon aside and she went to hit the ninja using the gentle fist only to find that the ninja had time a quick substitution with a mud clone that he made that dissolved leaving a slight opening to plunder the caravan or at least try to. A foot shot out coming from the side of him as Kiba had chosen that moment to land a solid hit from the ninjas blind spot sending the ninja who was guarded air born. What happen next went real quick as Kiba hastened his follow by going down on all four to start his temporary transformation taking on a slightly more animal like appearance with fingernails becoming claw like to top it off. His speed increased and followed him into the air hammering him with double fisted haymaker into the ground. The remaining two that was going to help stop dead in their track screaming with fear as they soon after collapsed foaming at the mouth. Kurenai casual walking out unharmed undid her genjutsu to show the only thing the ninja had impaled was a log.

"Hmm chunin ranked stone ninja most likely rogue ones at that. You better prepare yourself for the worst because most likely these guys were not acting alone. There is a good chance that they follow a jonin level ninja. If that is the case you want to be prepared since there is a huge difference between those ranks you know that all to well kurenai being one yourself. It might be best for them to do some control exercises when we set up camp for the night." Cologne stated without even turning her focus away from the vehicles.

Much time passed as the traveled they met no further delays or surprises as they continued their tract. Their surroundings changed as their path veered into a dense forest much like the ones back near the village in comparison to the open fields they had been seeing. Images of mountaintops far off into the distance away from the route could be seen through the less folilage dense areas. All in all it was quite a nice change of pace as the caravans slowly stop in clearing up ahead signaling that they would stop there for the night since the horse unlike themselves were slowly showing signs of fatigue. The caravans were parked and the horses were relaxing eaten their meals. The group went to setting up their beds and gathering up firewood for cooking their meals for dinner later on. Kurenai gather her squad up as she decided while they were unwinding to have them do some basic chakra control exercises. Cologne merely cackled, as it would seem to amuse her as she watched. She already had an idea what kurenai had plan for them and most likely knew the outcome.

"What I want to see is what level of control of your chakra is at by climbing trees by climbing up these tree trunks using only chakra that you channel to your soles of your feet if you do well we move onto the next step. By doing this you can apply it to your battles. " Kurenai said as she demonstrated said skill with ease before hopping back down from the tree.

"Man is this going to be lame training I mean I rather be fighting Kiba then doing this because I doubt this will be much a challenge at all. I tend to do more interesting training back at the village. Though I will do it just so I can do something else sooner sensei. " Ranma said rather cryptically though he did it more to rile Kiba up and maybe his sensei too.

"Your full of yourself knowing you your just afraid that you will mess up and be a laughing stalk while we get it done before you Ranma. You will probably over do it again and be bed ridden like you constantly are back at the village. I mean you might as well have a reserve room at the hospital since you hold the record for being there the most." Kiba just huffed as he figure that would give him the last say in the matter.

"kiba… ran..ma. We should just do like sensei ask us to do. She probably knows best how to gauge us. Lets just do our best." Hinata stuttered a tiny bit avoiding eye contact much with Ranma since she still had a crush on both Ranma and Naruto as she envied how hard they worked.

Hinata having using her sight had seen just how much Kurenai sensei did it so she knew just how much it had taken and what kind of control it took to climb the tree. She just ran up the tree at slightly slow speed only faltering ever so slightly only due confidence. It had came easier to since she could see the chakra network and chakra manipulation came easy to her family above most of the hidden leaf village. She sat down one of the highest limbs and watch Kiba and Ranma, as they would try their hands at it.

"Good job Hinata I know you could do it with a little effort well at least one of us has a good head on their shoulders. Now if only Kiba could back up his words then this would be even more entertaining. Do prove me wrong Kiba otherwise this won't be fun at all. Loser has first watch for tonight how about it you up for it." Ranma smiled all the while Cologne on the other hand smiled knowing what Ranma was doing all to well. It interest her as she wonder what to expect from him as he seem cocky, but with possible reason.

Kiba shook on it and growled as he took Ranma words as personally challenge to make him look like a fool for making such a bet. Kiba concentrated and start going up the tree trunk at a fast speed only to find out he put too much chakra into his feet causing the bark to splinter around his feet and to land back on the ground. He didn't waste time going up making more progress all the while not bothering to look at Ranma. He knew if he looked at him he get more annoyed if he decided to voice his own personal thoughts. He just knew he would not give him the satisfaction of being out done by someone who he thought was a weaker than him at least he thought. He look back to Ranma who had not even attempted to climb the tree, what was he waiting for?

"Guess I should start now its not hard as I thought after all so here goes nothing, but I hold you to your word sensei about some better training method then this, Don't be surprise sensei after seeing you, Hinata and Kiba doing it I know I can do it myself. I am going surpass all the Hokages one day even if I don't take the title myself."

Ranma stretched some before slowly walking to the tree and planting one foot to the tree and follow that his other only sliding a little. He started walking up at a relaxed pace. He even pretended that he was losing his footing, but both the older women didn't find it all that amusing as they could tell he was just fooling around. This was not normal for most genin from the academy. Ranma smiled as he went and sat next to Hinata as he watched Kiba get frustrated at him showing off. This was not the brightest idea though as Hinata panicked at the sudden action and fell backwards out of the tree. Ranma jumped and ran down the tree and kick off the tree catching Hinata. He made few clones to act cushions as to step their fall as it was still a good drop. Kiba in the mean time had finally made it to the top much to his dismay of losing the bet. Ranma place Hinata down and went over to Kurenai.

"I told you it be a boring training method since I stumbled across the tree climbing method in a scroll I got from the archives. It practiced it till I could do it why else do you think I had not shown up for class one day. One eye sensei ended up getting elected to bring me back to academy or so I was told since he was just passing by. I guess I should let Kiba off the hook because that was just not a fair bet though it motivated him just fine now didn't it." Ranma scratched his head trying not to show off much more. Cologne just moved over to Ranma hitting him with her staff as she figured he was hiding that fact and also for causing more commotion.

""Don't get so cocky Ranma while you may have a decent amount of control you still have room to improve, why don't you put these bracers and guards on before we move on to the next training method. I am impress though I guess I should not be surprised that two of you pick this up real quick as your styles do use chakra to enhanced your taijutsu in one way or another. The next training method we are going to use is same just different medium. You are going to be finding the right amount of chakra to emit constantly to walk on water." Cologne grinned knowing ranma was in for a surprise as she herself demonstrated.

"How much harder could this be? We did that tree climbing exercise with little problem this should be a breeze and then we could get one with some real training." Kiba just snorted as he walked toward the near by stream to prove his point.

Ranma had already beat kiba to the punch line though as he was already at the waters edge. He channel his charka as he stepped out onto the water and with in second was regretting his action as the bracers and guards grew heavy and he instantly plummeted into the stream because said weight and lack of enough chakra. Kiba just laughed it off. Ranma attempted again only to meet the same result each time with only marginal progress. Ranma lay on his back drying off at the rivers edge all the while glaring a Kiba.

"Man this was well worth the trip to see you taken down a few pegs Ranma genius or whatever you are you can stand a little humbling every now and then. The wet look is definitely you. Though do continue this amusing to watch." Kiba smirked, as he knew Ranma was not one to give up.

Hinata on the other hand watched them interact and being still a little shy as she was envied them. They didn't lack the motivation that she did as painfully recalled the harsh statements from her father every time she messed up during one of their practice session using the gentle fist style. She walked out the water though she was completely successful barely getting her feet wet as she got used to how much chakra she needs to emit at the bottoms of her feet. She then decided to watch as Kiba attempted himself only to fall in a few times before he was not perfect but was standing ankle deep in the water. Ranma watched a little annoyed that he was having so much trouble with something like this.

"You think it is wise to take Ranma's training stricter by giving him that gear. I mean it's obvious to jonin-trained ninja that those weights were not ordinary by any means. If I miss my guess you put some kind of seals to make the training that much harder on the wearer depending on how much control they have of their chakra if I am not mistaken." Kurenai made her assessment of Cologne training method on a genin.

" Your correct to a point as to be expected. I made those seals on the gear especially for training in one chakra control. You see the seals drain excess energy that is wasted and increases the weight of the gear proportionately with the waste. When one masters the gear they will have improved not only their control, but their chakra strength as well. With someone of Nanashi's talents it will make it that much more of challenge. Once he actually masters it that equipment will just becoming nothing more then physical training equipment. Lets leave him be for now." Cologne just left her to digest these thoughts. Could this woman really judge someone like Nanashi after only have just met him?

Kurenai had instructed the other two members of her squad to set up their sleeping gear as she had given up on stopping Ranma from his training as he refused to give up when she told him to rest. After everything was set up everyone was eating minus Ranma. Everyone was anything, but silent as they went over the traveling plans for the next day. Kurenai was pointing out obvious part of the trek that they should be exceptionally caution of when they near the mountain pass that ran through the mountain. This area alone was ideal spot for ambush because of the tight quarters would make evasion tactics very restricted. Once they had finished their meal and plans they decided to turn in for the night. They had not bothered to go check on Ranma because they knew he was carrying with his own personal rations on himself so he would not go hungry.

Ranma was breathing hard in the clearing near by the river clearly exhausted from all the effort it took him trying that insane training regiment that old ghoul of a client whipped up for him. He was determined to master the exercise though for much of bravado he never knew just how much pain or how much his legs shook from all the stress. He had taken a break for food, but the did little good as he started to see black spots in his vision has he clearly over did it. He fell on his back in the clearing sound asleep. He never noticed a mysterious figure robed in blue sleeveless top that hid nothing of the feminine figure nor did the black tang pants. She wore her silver hiar back in a ponytail; though that was not the most unique feature about her were her teal eyes that seem to analyze Ranma laying there after exhausting himself into sleep. She took pity on him and carefully covered him with a blanket. She leapt up into a tree lying up against it for the night having finished her goal.

Ranma woke strangely warm the next morning with a blanket over him. He tried to rationalize this fact as he clearly remember passing out on the ground nowhere near his pack so it was not his blanket. He propped himself up and was immediately startled by a face of cute girl about his age staring at him with amusement. He wondered just how long he was out or for why she was there for that matter. As he was going to press the issue by breaking the ice he was beaten to the punch as she decided she would break the awkward silent.

"You're a strange one that's for sure. Didn't expect someone out here sound asleep on the ground and pretty beat up from the look of your face, I'm surprised really what would you have done had I not been coming by collecting supplies. So you going sit there gawk at me all day," she questioned him,

"Right well I was training near by I guess I over did it again and passed out from exhaustion. It is not the first time it has happened to me. I just want to become a real strong ninja so people can depend on me and respect me. " Ranma found himself opening up a little for some reason.

"A ninja you say. I see I guess that's an admirable goal to strive for. Though you got to learn to take care of yourself you know. To be truly strong I believe one has not only the conviction, but to find something truly worth protecting. It is then you can truly become strong. You will do well to remember that," She merely grinned as she put distance between them and seem to vanish as she passed by a tree trunk.

Ranma walked into the camping ground the rest of the group had slept at not really surprised they were already all pack up and ready to continue the trek towards their final destination that cologne hired them for. It was essential that they delivered the cargo, as it would be needed if the village were to finish construction on renovating their port located on the northern outskirts of village. Ranma walk up to Kuernai with a trademark grin as he matched pace with the others.

"Sorry did I miss anything important you wouldn't imagine the time I had chasing down this wild pig the apparently made off with my knapsack." Ranma quipped much to everyone surprise or ire for his attitude.

" About time you got here. It's a good thing I didn't make a bet with Hinata if you killed yourself this time around because I swear you got the devil luck or something. Though I guess even that insane ghoul's training is a little much even to someone like you." Kiba laughed as he walked with his dog Akamaru who was tucked into his gray coat with the white tuff in the hood. He nursed a whack to the head from their client for his cheek.

"How… did.. your training go…Ranma kun. You didn't come back last night?" Hinata nervously stuttered a little bit, but she knew to an extent that he pushed the envelope a little with quick glances. It was this trait she was envious about the villages pranksters since she gave up quite a bit during her training sessions with her father.

"It was fine Hinata. It was a little painful to be completely honest I'm surprised I didn't drowned myself, It's not a experience I wouldn't suggest for casual workout for most that's for sure Hinata chan. I guess I'm made of sterner stuff since I am still kicking around. I told you guys I'm going to become one of the strongest ninja around. So let get moving." Ranma stated with full confidence though didn't tell them about the mysterious girl, as even he was not absolutely sure he didn't just imagine it all. The only real evidence was the blanket he had over him upon awakening.

The party had taken off without further ado in effort to cover plenty of ground they ushered forward making good time. The trees overhead that provided dense foliage started to vanish as they finally arrived at the mountain pass though that's where their luck started to take a turn that was expected in a way if anything were to happen. As they got decent distance on the pass that it all start to go down hill. The entrance to the pass was violently blocked up by a wall of thick rock obviously dredge up by an earth jutsu. The other side of the wall several explosive tags that were camouflage by a genjutsu exploded making it harder for anyone of the other side of the pass to add aid because of all the loose rock. They definitely were not alone that was a given as a few stone kunai threaten to impale them as a hidden invisible wire got tripped. Kuernai just deflected the kunai away from the group guarding the cargo.

The group was on edge looking for where the next attack would come from. A figure appeared seem to melt off from the rock wall further up the pass. It was tall 6'1 man with aquamarine color hair that reached to the middle of his back. His face slim face was only half covered from what remained of hunter nin mask he wore allowing them to see the couple of x shape slashes on his left cheek. He wore a grey jonin vest over his pure black shirt and pants combo. Though the most eerie thing about the guy that screamed out danger the most was the purple twin kodachi on his back that seem to pulsate with a green aura. He just stood there with an amused grin as he notice Kurenai had look of recognition of the mysterious ninja appearing to block her path.

"Hold your ground this guy is another whole league of his own don't treat him like those last bunch. His name is Zeo Metamere, an ex-rock hunter nin till he went rogue after slaughtering thirteen chunin and five Jonin that were guarding his villages southern gate. While he may not be on legendary ninja swordsman level his blades are not to be taken likely. He is an A ranked missing ninja in the bingo book." Kurenai stated barely having time to dodge the man coming after her with his twin swords.

"Ah its good to see at least they sent someone competitive enough this time as I killed the last four chunin sent here who didn't have a clue what they were up against. I can't have my employer mad or have to kill him just yet because of your interfering with us. I will make this quick illusion mistress I know all about your style of combat." Zeo went through a series of signs before plunging his hands on the ground and multiple mud clones rose from the ground. There numbers seem to even to the number of adversaries with the exception of Kurenai whom Zeo wanted to deal with personally.

" You got some nerve after we are done with these clones you don't stand a chance that's for sure. Hinata watch mine and Kiba's backs just in case he tries anything you will able to see it. Might as well start this party out with a bang in the literal sense." Ranma open with a salvo of explosive kunai at his clone and quickly used the cloud cover to create a few shadow clones. The clones were short lived as the poof from rock spike left the clone behind a destroy mud wall to look for his adversary. A bad move as a kunai went through the clone from a the real Ranma at point blank range.

" Lets do this Akamaru. Use dynamic marking. ' Beast form mimicry'. " Kiba yelled transforming into his beast hybrid form. Akmaru did just that as he literally marked him with fluids before the follow up smoke bombs to hide their approach knowing exactly where the clone was thanks to their sense of smell to locate their mark. They been sadly mistaken as the clone matched them odd enough in hand to hand as kunai clashed back and forth in exchanges. The smoke had just made the exchange indecisive as Kiba plan to counter this development.

Hinata on her part remained silent with her eyes activated as she was dodging her clones salvo of kunai as well as rocks due to some of the kunai had explosive tags. She was managing though still getting hit by what she couldn't guard again with her gentle fist batting aside the worst with chakra. She managed to keep him at bay with kunai of her own she was still was nervous as can be. She couldn't get in a decent hit as the clone finished its hand signs. Rocks explode right in a form of rock claws that she didn't have time to dodge of do the proper hand signs to perform a proper counter. She could only blink just for a moment that's when it happened. She found herself on top of a rock and a slab of rock was impaled in her place. Someone manage to replace her with split second timing. Her eyes caught sight of something truly startling a ball pure chakra exploded against the mud clone from point blank. When dust clear Ranma was standing over a pile of mud.

"I got here just in time I almost didn't get here in time and I regret had I not even though I guess the training paid off in spades. You were impressive. It was the first time I got to really see your family style. My dancing partner met the same fate just a minute lets go help sensei out I think Kiba has his end covered plus he would not let me live it down if I were to but in. Hinata get down!" Ranma had push her out of the way as he sense the on coming attack coming from senbon and kunai coming at Hinata whom for some reason didn't see it coming since it was in her blind spot by fluke of chance. A figure dropped down announcing its presence. Apparently Zeo was never alone and this figure was watching the whole time ready to step in if needed.

"Ah its about time she stopped acting like spectator and join the battle. Don't let it get to your head because if you think I'm the only monster here than you are sadly mistaken as your fledglings chances just went down the drain. Your wet behind the ears genin won't stand a chance against her, You don't have to take my word for it actions speak louder than words." Zeo reached behind his back to the sheaths on his back grabbing both blades and throws them at kurenai's feet after running his chakra through them.

"So I see I guess this was to be that our meeting was ordained. You guys seem to have the worse luck of having me as your opponent. I rather not have to kill you, but rest assure I will make this quick. 'hells mirror gate.' " Hinata watched as the mysterious girl went through a series on handed sign that seem to raise the ground around them separating them from each other as the wall took seem to melt form mirror like surface. As she tried to use her bloodline she got a nasty surprise as her own vision was reflected back in a distorted flash causing her to focus her vision on herself. Kiba was confused to say the least all the reflective surface seem to play havock on his perception as had ran into one of the walls. Ranma calmly focused his eye trying to figure out a way to get back to his friends after his failed attempt to shatter on of the walls left him with many cuts only to find the mirrored walls to have repaired themselves of what little damage if any.

" I see Mia really is not fooling around she must want to end this quickly. You got to do better than that Kurenai if you really think you can fall back onto your genjutsu to give you an edge than you sadly be mistaken I did my research on you in passing as your name was quite high on my list of specialist. I will even allow you try your usual tricks, but unless you beat me its not likely your genin will live. In the off chance you kill me Mia will probably stop attacking as you see she is my tool that follows my orders as I used my jutsu to make her loyal to me in fact she would want to kill me without it. I killed her family and it took plenty of time to block out those memories. The jutsu itself dies when its user dies." Zeo retrieved his blades

Ranma picked himself off the ground again haven explore the jutsu for any weakness. He sighed as it seemed while the mirrors themselves were not complete damage proof it would take something drastic to break the mirrors and jutsu. He continued to counter the stone needles, as it got easier with time. As his watched his mind was going over each area of the mirror he had managed to hit earlier. A plan was rapidly coming together and with this he was positive that he knew how they could shatter this prison and give their capture a piece of their minds. He tapped his microphone set up they had brought to coordinate themselves to get in touch with Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey guys I know your still there well I don't know about you, but this is starting to get on my nerves as is yours. I been watching the mirror very closely and come to realization the areas that in which these mirrors are the weakest take a little more damage and repair the slowest are two spots. Those areas must be link to yours section you both currently reside. If you want to get out I will need your help we are going to hit them hard with wide spread damage the technique will shatter. Here is what you both need to do. Hinata I need you use all your explosive tags to section of mirrors at two o' clock when I give you the signal. Kiba I want you and your partner to attack the mirror at exactly at ten o' clock with your fang over fang jutsu. As for me I'm going to hit it with a move I been working and when the jutsu shatters I want both of you to anchor down with chakra because I don't want you guys get caught up in this technique." Ranma told them his plan to escape.

Ranma gather up chakra while deflecting attack coming from the mirrors as best could and went to his favorite jutsu set up the shadow clone jutsu. Many clones appear and started circling in closely towards a central point. Each clone and was giving off a heated chakra aura while following the original some getting dispersed as they followed the original. As it was nearing the epicenter Ranma gave the whistled into the headset as signal. Hinata let her volley of explosive tags. At the same time Kiba and Akamaru attack with a drill like whirl. Ranma on his part finalized his attack sending corkscrew punch of cold chakra into remaining clones. A spiraling tornado of wind hammered into the mirrors turning them to dust all around continued being fueled by the clones heated chakra. The attack continued on into Mia whose eye were shocked at such a large attack. Mia was sent plummeting hard into the ground as the last clones heat was consumed ending the attack.

" What kind of attack was that and since when could you do that?" Kiba asked a little startled.

"Just a improvised jutsu. Just surprised it worked since the original jutsu wouldn't have been possible. I was not sure or not it would work. I'm just glad it did since I doubt it would have worked a second time since she most likely made sure not to given me time to prepare enough clones. You didn't think all those trips to the hospital were a waste." Ranma breathed harder having spent a lot chakra in the attack.

"We made it out of safe thanks to you…Ranma kun. " Hinata held herself a little tired having used her chakra to counter the assault with fewer injuries than the boys had.

The two jonin ninja were still were clashing with basic melee attacks with kunai imbued by chakra. Kurenai broke the standstill with a series of ducks and a well place kick under his guard to put distance between them. She then remotely detonated some explosive tags she had thrown to haphazardly during their previous scuffled by channel her chakra into them with the aid of thread. It was all she needed to hide her follow up attack going through hand signs to send her opponent into series of genjutsu, in which she would capitalize on. What her opponent should have been experience would been seeing was as if a plant had grown out of the ground like lightning to immobilize him while series kunai trying embed themselves in him. While he would have been struggling she would slit his throat. It looked it was over till he stop struggling and slashed at her with lightning imbued blades canceling her charge.

" Surprised I told you even genjutsu of that high level would not have worked against me. You really thought it would give you more than enough time before I countered it. You were foolish these blades here are unique in that draw in chakra to extent that they able to agitate the users chakra in such away that it dispels all, but the highest genjutsu. What the no way how is it possible those brats destroyed her jutsu and what the hell is that?" He could only stare for a moment as he could have sworn he saw an image of a dragon's head comprised of wind upon the techniques end. He watched the battered Mia as she picked herself up and mask she wore fell.

Zeo knowing he was not getting anywhere in the fight up the anti by breaking off to take out the genin one by one starting with Ranma. His hands went through a series of lightning release hand signs as he was going to let one semi big blast to take out the weary fighter. Ranma could only stare as the attack touch home and detonated its electrical charge. The smoke cleared revealing Mia whose cloths were completely fried as she had taking the blast with a shattered mirror shield at her feet. She collapsed startling everyone by protecting Ranma who to just a few moments ago was her enemy. Zeo was not amused as he stepped on Mia back.

"You worthless tool after all the trouble I went through to make you into my own personal weapon you betrayed me. I don't know you broke free of my personal control jutsu. Oh well a broken tool is no used to me any more so you don't bother resisting and just die with the garbage you tried to just save. I had planned kill you any ways after I finished my planned take over. The only reason I let you live was because your clan abilities." Zeo continued treat her like garbage as he waited for Kurenai to catch up.

"She not just some tool you can just toss away once your through with it. You on the other hand are scum that is not even worth the dirt you step on. So get your foot off her. I have heard enough from you and if your harm her any more there is not a single rock you can hide from me." Ranma looked on with cold resolve that he would follow through even though he was pretty spent.

"Now that is funny I would take you serious if you were as much as threat as your sensei there. Come back when you not so wet behind your ears. I hold the cards here and if you push me your friends will be joining her real quick." Zeo stomped on her causing Mia to scream several time before losing consciousness again.

Kurenai stood before Zeo having finished securing both Hinata and Kiba to a safe distance. What Zeo didn't expect was she had sent a clone to get her two closet genin to safety while she had regular clones that had the appearance of the two so he wouldn't notice the switch. She was going to attack again once she had dismissed the clone. She had stopped a mere fifteen meters as she could only stare at Ranma who had cut her off with his own charge. Normally that would not have fazed her in the least, but this was far from normal. Ranma's chakra had exploded violently in a visible teal aura that was not normal.

"What is this? That is not normal at all just what the heck are you think you can take me." That was as far as he got as the armor that he was wearing pureed from a near miss from a teal charkra hand that extended from Ranma fist.

"This is not good at all this is not the normal Ranma at all. This must be the dragon doing if I don't do something who knows what he might do next." Kurenai watched as Ranma may have missed partially again though Zeo was in for nasty surprised as the shrapnel from the miss hit home on Zeo.

Ranma himself was obvious only partially in control as he picked Mia up and forced her into Kurenai's hands before continuing his assault on Zeo was cursing as the shrapnel had pieced both his hands rendering them improbable to make hand signs effective enough. This was turning out to be going to the dogs as the youth rebounded off a rock and plowed right into Zeo even though he was guarding. Zeo lead Ranma to trap he set to explode inward as soon as he entered the tagged area. Ranma did as planned and after the explosion came out of it with only his cloths slight damaged. Zeo had no defense for the teal dragons head of chakra that bit into him that exploded. Ranma at that point passed out as his body returned to its normal state and fatigue claimed him. Ranma was carried back to the caravans by his teammates.

"I'm sorry I was not of any real help to you all in this fight, but like you my part was to guard the caravans from harm that may have come from your fights. The barrier jutsu I used prevented me from moving far. If you would be so kind Kurenai would you control the horse of the lead caravan till we get to town I will be able to look at the injured. I may be older, but my medical knowledge should be fine enough to tend to the injured even if it not up to par with some of Tsunade's talent." Cologne smiled as she attended to Hinata and Kiba rather quickly since their injuries were not so bad. Mia on the other had bruising all over with much tissue damage. To make it worse she also had bruised ribs that could crack if not attended to. Ranma on the other hand was cut up was regular walking bruise with various cuts all over. It was a surprise that he stayed on his feet as long as he did from chakra exhaustion. Cologne finished bandaging Ranma after removing the last of the glass shard from earlier out of his back.

After two or three days of rest everyone was up except for Ranma who was still out. The people of the village had visited as well to give them thanks for ridding their port of Zeo. It turned out that the person that hired Zeo was found dead from a rare snake poison when the villagers decided to raid his hideout. Everyone party decide to prepare the caravans for the trip back and then check to see if Ranma was up yet and ready to leave. Ranma was indeed up and eating a bowl of Ramen of all things. The funniest thing was that both Cologne and Kurenai were drench from a bucket that got launched at them as they opened the door.

"Man the wet look is really you do know that. So can we get back to the village already because I'm bored as it is now? Though being serious um Mia why did you save me? I thought you were loyal to that missing ass of a ninja. Also what going to be come of you?" Ranma asked as he dodged both the older women's retribution. Mia's face was red for quick second.

"Well that is the thing I was only loyal to him under his control technique though he never counted on me breaking it. Sorry I put you guys though that I had to make it look good otherwise he might have killed you. I will work to earn your trust and since I'm an orphan I was going to see if the Hokage would let me join your village. I saved you because I want to and there was something about you that I couldn't help but like." Mia said.

"It is about time that you woke up. I swear I bet you were fine after the second day and just wanted to sleep. Well get your butt moving otherwise I'm going to tell Sakura when I see her next that it was you who switched her shampoo with bottle of honey in revenge." Kiba stated though what Kiba didn't tell him was he had already left her a message explaining that. Ah life would be quiet once they got back since he knew Sakura would let him have it.

"Well enough chit chat we are all ready to leave and you will have plenty of time to talk on the way back to the village. Oh by the way the villagers send you their regards Ranma." Cologne cackled though didn't let on that they also rename the port after him.

They made their way back on their journey back to village without any obstacles at all even the bandits were scarce after having met up with the leaf ninja. The journey back only took four days time. Cologne didn't demand a refund and made a few private requests to the Hokage, whom agreed to them in the future. All in all Ranma was just glad to back and be able to return to usual routine after a nice rest in his own bed. To bad for Ranma he be mistaken for some great changes were in store for him.

AN: Well finally finished this chapter though it was pain to edit as usual though I may repost it again if I find it needs even more editing. Also with all my projects I'm working on will cause me to post chapters even slower since I don't have an editor/pre-readers.

Next time: Ranma and friends have not been back more than a day when they find out the chunin exams are around the corner. That is not all it turns out that Ranma past has come back to bit him in the butt as he discovers another of one of his family's curses. New faces abound to stir things up. Next chapter: Chunin exam, curses, training.


End file.
